When we met
by Lolcat1
Summary: Brief story of the first time The Once-ler and Norma Wiggins met when they were kids, back in 1954.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1954 when I met him. I was only about the age of seven. My mother would take me to her book club. There were her friends, Mrs Burris, Miss Carson, Mrs Merlot, Ms. Isabella, and my mother, Mrs Wiggins. It was just an average Saturday; the meeting time had been changed to 10 o'clock. We arrived shortly after 10:12, the traffic held us up on the way. My mother immediately greeted her friends, and I was left alone. I didn't want to join the other kids in their games. Instead, I surveyed the room, and my eyes fell on a small bassinet, with a simple blue design.

Cautiously, I went up to the bassinet and peered inside. There was a small baby, sleeping lightly but still aware of its surroundings. He had hair as black as a raven's, and his tiny hands were curled into fists. He began to fuss, and I leaned in closer to get a better look. The baby opened his eyes, bright blue orbs that shone in the sunlight. He then noticed me, his hands reaching for me, demanding to be held. I offered him a finger, which he grabbed onto with a strong but gentle grip. I smiled at him, and he returned the gesture with a cute giggle. There was a small tag on the bassinet handle. On it was written in neat cursive, the name "The Once-ler." I thought it was a strange name, but sort of endearing. I looked back at Baby Once-ler and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Once-ler. My name is Norma, Norma Wiggins." I took back my finger and gave him a handshake. He cooed lightly and a smile spread on his rosy cheeks. A smile of my own crept up on my features, and I could not contain the giggle rising in my own throat as I watched the tiny infant wriggle happily in his bassinet.

In no time at all the meeting came to a close. I said my goodbyes to the Once-ler, giggling when after I waved to him, he gave a tiny wave of his own. I then returned by my mothers side, clinging to her long overcoat. I watched as the Once-ler's mother laughed with her friends as she cooed to her infant son. "Say goodbye, Oncie." She picked up the baby's arm, in which the infant didn't mind at all, and waved it. He cooed happily as the women around him, including is mother, laughed half-heartedly at the ridiculed child. My mother announced our leave, and walked over to the door. I followed swiftly behind, before looking over my shoulder at the Once-ler. He smiled at me and cooed a soft goodbye. I smiled back, and then headed out the door. As we walked to the car, I wondered if I would see the Once-ler again.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the local café just two streets down from our house. My mother was meeting up with her friends there. They hadn't met up for a few years, and all were anxious to see each other again. I hopped out of the car and followed my mother inside. There, in a corner table was all of my mother's friends, including a young boy that looked about six years old. He had baby blue eyes and raven black hair, and a charming smile that graced his features. Mother took her seat next to Mrs Burris, and I took the seat next to the boy. My eyes wandered to a sheet of paper the boy was drawing on. Beside the paper lay a box of colourful crayons and some were scattered around him. I smiled in interest as I leaned over a little to get a better look at what he was drawing. "Hello there. That's a lovely drawing." The young boy looked up from his drawing to smile at me. He spoke with a small lisp; one of his front teeth was missing. "Thanks." I hesitated before asking his name. "The name's Once-ler." I realised then that this was the same little boy I had met when he was just an infant. I responded with a nod. "My name's Norma. Pleased to meet you." We spent most the afternoon laughing and chatting, and drawing pictures. When it was finally time to leave I got out of my chair but was stopped abruptly. "Wait!" I turned around to see Once-ler pulling on my sleeve. He held a colourful picture in his hand, holding it out to give to me. "This is for you!" I took the picture from him and smiled as I looked. It was a cute little portrait of me, with a rainbow above my head. "Thankyou, Once-ler." He smiled up at me, glad that I had liked the picture. I quickly said goodbye and ran over to my mother who was waiting by the door. I caught a glimpse of him waving at me as we walked to the car. I smiled to myself, wondering if we would ever meet again. And to this day, I still have that picture that he drew for me, safely tucked away in a wooded treasure box.

"Wow. That was an awesome story, Grammy. Can I see the picture?" Ted looked up at his grandmother with a hopeful smile. Grammy Norma chuckled, and hopped off the couch. "Wait here." She charged up the steps to the attic. Upon opening the door, she hobbled over to a few old shelves, looking in each one, but not finding the box. Then she remembered. Grammy walked over to a corner and grabbed her cane, yanking a single floorboard until it creaked open. She reached in and her fingers met the wooden surface of the treasure box. She held it gently and opened the lid. It played a sweet little tune as it opened, and inside was the picture, still in perfect condition. She made her way back to the lounge, where her grandson sat patiently. She passed the drawing to him. Ted stared at it for a minute before wondering aloud. "Do you think The Once-ler remembers this?" Grammy smiled. "Why don't you go ask him?" Ted immediately grabbed his helmet and was already racing out of the door. "Bye Grammy!" he yelled as he hopped on his monocycle and road off. Grammy Norma smiled to herself and gazed out of the window. She then began to look around the room, a look of deep concentration on her face. "Now where did I put my teeth?" She wondered aloud.

THE END


End file.
